


Glenn Danzig is a little BITCH

by BruhMonument



Category: The Misfits (Band)
Genre: M/M, early misfits, glenn is afraid of the dark, glenn is stubborn like always, romantic basement love, tangent fic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BruhMonument/pseuds/BruhMonument
Summary: Reader insert one shot, you're in the Misfits and are sleeping over at Jerry's. Hijinks ensue and you and Glenn find out you like each other.
Relationships: Glenn Danzig/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Glenn Danzig is a little BITCH

You woke up to the sound of shifting from your right side.  
'What the fuck is that?' you thought, trying to make out the rat-like figure in the dark. You and the rest of the band were sleeping over at Jerry's mom's place, stayed up all night rehearsing for a pretty important gig. It eventually had to stop though because the whole neighborhood would've been kept awake with the sounds of teen angst and cheesy horror.  
You rub your eyes to try to focus on who or what was moving. You heard a thump and a silent cry in pain. Ah, Glenn was the tiny ominous figure.  
"Glenn, what the hell are you doing." you whispered, just loud enough so that Glenn could hear but quiet enough so that no one else in the house would somehow hear.  
"It... it's nothing, man..." Glenn said, you could see him walking towards you. You hesitantly got up from your warm sleeping bag and your bare feet revolted at the feeling of the ice cold basement floor. Maybe you should sleep with socks on when you sleep over at Jerry's. It was just you and Glenn, you looked down at him and could tell he was bothered.  
"Something bothering you?" you ask. Glenn declined and tried to look for a light. "Afraid of the dark, Glenny?", quiet laughter emerged from you as you could see him snap his head to angrily glare at you.  
"Course not!", Glenn retorted "Just have to write something down!" You scoffed at his piss poor excuse, you knew he was lying. "Help me find the light switch man!" Glenn said with a quiver in his voice. You walked towards him and grabbed his wrists, he was shivering profusely.  
"You're scared", you bring him down to the cold ground and kept a knee on his back, still having a grip on his wrists "admit it, you're scared of the dark!"  
Glenn sputtered in anger like a boiling teapot, "Fuck off!", he almost yelled "I ain't afraid of shit!" You moved your knee to his side and now you're basically sitting on him. Glenn thrashed around a bit and eventually let out a sigh.  
"Finally admitting you're a little bitch?" you chuckled.  
"No..." Glenn said meekly "I... I wanted..." He paused and struggled on his next words but took a deep breath and eventually said, "I wanted to... sleep next to you... but I didn't wanna wake you up..." Your brows furrowed at his response, then the gears started turning in your head, you put together some dots and realized. This guy was fawning over you since you joined the band! It's not like you minded though, you had a bit of a crush in him, his stupidly cocky nature was endearing.  
"Really?", you questioned "Well if you really feel that way..." You let him go and you help him sit up, there was a slight awkward silence. You both tried to say something but the words couldn't come out. "Oh what the hell" you finally roll your eyes and grab his face, pulling him into a kiss. Glenn jumped back in surprise but quickly adapted and sinked into the kiss. You pull him closer and held onto his biceps, they were lightly toned but nothing super extravagant.  
You eventually break off the kiss and Glenn whimpers. He tries to grab your face for another kiss, desperate to feel your lips on his again.  
"Whoa there" you grab his hands and reject his demands for another kiss. He pouts and hangs his head, letting the bangs he was trying to grow out cover his eyes. Was he trying to beg somehow? You looked at him sulking in front of you and had a great idea. "You wanna beg for something?" you offer, Glenn's head snaps up, his bangs going off to one side "Beg for this" you say as you bend over and grab the bulge that's throbbing under his boxers. He whines a bit as you slowly stroke his erection through his underwear. He fidgets around and grabs your head to try to get you to suck him off.  
You overpower his grip and sit back up and put your hands up in the air. "You can't just grab my head like that!" you said, folding your arms and huffing. Glenn moans in sorrow as he tries to grab onto you.  
"Please", he wails "please I haven't felt like this before, don't do me like this" he wraps his arms around your waist while your arms are still crossed.  
'Damn, why the hell is he this cute...' you think as you try to hold yourself back. "Okay, I'll continue" you finally reply. Glenn springs up and you can see him smile in the barely lit darkness. You rest your head on his inner thigh and fondle the bulge a bit more until you finally release his dick from the stuffy fabric. Glenn's breathing gets heavy and he lets out a small groan. You lick him from the base of his dick to the tip of his head and he stifles a small cry. You look up at him and wait for him to speak.  
"Please keep on going, I..." before he could finish you take most of his length into your mouth and he nearly screams. He covers his mouth before he lets out anything else. You bob your head up and down as you can feel him shaking underneath you. He tries to contain his moans as he lightly grabs your hair. "Oh god I'm gonna..." he whimpers, you immediately stop right before he reaches his climax and he moans painfully from being edged so unfairly.  
"You're not gonna finish so easily." you say as you sit up. Glenn looked pained and betrayed but before he said anything, you pinned him down and whispered in his ear, "You need to make me feel good too." His whole body shivered as your breath tickled his ear and he grabbed your hips, implying that he wanted to fuck you. You had something else in mind, you took his thighs into your grip and removed his underwear. You whispered into his ear that you were going to be the one who was gonna be doing the fucking. He fussed and said that he hadn't done that before. "Well there's no use in not trying" you say as you take your already hard dick out of your underwear (thank god you both sleep practically naked). "Lick my hand", you say as you put your hand out to Glenn's face, he pouts and shakes his head "C'mon, don't be a fucking brat, it's gonna be worse if I go in raw" Glenn grimaced at the thought of that and brushed your hand with his tongue. You started to stroke your own dick until you got an idea. You took both Glenn's and your dick into one hand to help lube up with the pre cum leaking from his dick. Glenn tried to suppress his moaning, his hips started bucking into your hand and he mumbled about wanting to get his way or something like that.  
"You're so needy" you say as you stop stroking. You figure that both of you were ready so you positioned yourself in front of his hole. You lift him up a bit so you could really see his cute face twist and contort while you fuck him. He was a bit heavy, admittedly, but how else could his thighs and ass be that thick. You made sure he was completely okay with what was about to happen and then you slowly inserted yourself into him. He cried softly and started shaking but you could feel him start getting into it, he wrapped his legs around your waist and held you close as you carefully thrust in and out of him. Glenn buried his head into your shoulder and you could feel his warm breath on your chest. You decided he should feel just a bit more relaxed so you shifted him over to the nearest wall and let him lean against the wall as you pumped in and out of him. You took his dick into your hand and started stroking, his moans hitched at the overstimulation he was experiencing. Eventually, the pace quickened and you were really starting to just ram into him, he yelped and cried out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Seeing Glenn go from a cocky frontman who wasn't no goddamn son of a bitch to a sweaty, moaning mess who was just begging to get fucked was one of the hottest things you've ever seen. You soon reached your breaking point, you didn't want to finish inside him, that's just rude so you escaped from the clutches of Glenn's pulsating hole and took both your dick and his into your hand again and started to stroke quickly, you begged Glenn to climax at the same time as you did and eventually both of you came onto Glenn's chest. You collapsed on him and showered his face in light kisses as he whimpered and held onto you. Finally, after what felt like forever, both of you cleaned up and got back into the few items of clothes you two started this all in.  
"That was...", Glenn started to speak as he had his head in your shoulder "very... uhm..."  
"Interesting?" you finished.  
"Yea."  
You put an arm around him and kissed him softly on the lips. "You still want to sleep next to me?" you brought up his reason for waking you up again. Glenn nodded and you stood up to try to find the cot Glenn was sleeping on. It wasn't the most romantic or comfortable place but it was all there was besides the one person sleeping bag you brought, and the floor, of course. Soon, you and Glenn were fast asleep in each other's arms.  
[The morning after that]  
Jerry opened the door to the basement, he was about to try to scare you both awake with a pan and metal spoon but when he saw his bandmates sleeping in the same cot some kind of married couple he scrapped the idea. 'Damn these dudes are gay! Good for them.' he thought as he closed the door to leave you and Glenn alone for the morning.


End file.
